


Dancing By The Riverside

by fobiyah



Category: Lackadaisy (Webcomic)
Genre: Frogs, He's having a good time, No Dialogue, Swimming, historically inaccurate underwear, i think i just gave rocky a pet, mentions of heatwaves, mindless blurb, rocky is absolutely vibin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobiyah/pseuds/fobiyah
Summary: Rocky spends a day by the river
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Dancing By The Riverside

**Author's Note:**

> Time to insert my usual human or cat thing
> 
> I'm trying to keep physical descriptions as vague as I can, so whether they look like real humans or the canon cats is entirely up to you. Though Tracy's human designs are very lovely (You can find them on the Lackadaisy website)
> 
> -Fobiyah

_The sun feels warm on his face._

It was _boiling_ out. Hotter than blazes. Any passing breeze hardly made up for it.

Coat, waistcoat, tie, hat, shoes, socks. All discarded somewhere behind him. Pant legs and sleeves rolled up and his dress shirt unbuttoned ever so slightly. It was a hot day, and the cool water felt good on his legs. Rocky hummed to himself, a little tune he had on the mind for quite a little while.

Eventually trailing off, Rocky leapt to his feet and snatched the discarded clothing. He hung it up on a nearby tree, following it up with his dress pants, dress shirt and undershirt; leaving him in only his briefs. Moments later Rocky found himself sinking slowly into the cold water, a refresher from the heat.

It was peaceful, quiet aside for the birds singing their pretty little songs, the occasional rustle of trees and gentle waves lapping at the river's shore. Rocky floated atop the river, spread out like a starfish and letting the water carry him downstream. Rocky didn't mind, he could always find his clothes later.

**-R-**

Rocky made his way along the riverbank, eyes trained on the ground. Little flowers, even littler bugs and at one point a tiny frog. Five minutes in, another little frog. Seven minutes in, two more of them. Rocky crouched down, hovering on the balls of his feet in the grass and watching the little frogs hopping around near him. 

Curious as to what they were doing, he—with a little bit of difficulty—picked one up. It was dryer than he expected, not slimy like many seemed to believe. It was, like everything else around him, small and delicate. Somehow both so fragile and so strong, able to withstand so much yet break at so little. All too familiar on a much too personal level.

He huffed, stroking the frog with the tip of his finger. The frog scrambled out of his hand, landing on the grass with a slight _plop_ sound, and hopped away. Rocky didn't watch it leave, and began his attempts to get another one.

Before long, another frog in hand, Rocky stood up and continuing his walk back to the tree where his clothing lay. Now feeling more tired than ever, bordering into exhausted, his pace began to slow.

**-R-**

Rocky sat under the shade of the tree, waiting for the water clinging to him to dry. He considered staying forever. A little world, just for him. 

No one to hurt him. 

_No one for you to hurt._

No one to worry for him. 

_No one to worry for what you might do._

No one to be afraid of.

_No one to fear you._

Rocky shook his head with a discontent sound, clearing away the invasive thoughts. He would not let them ruin the little bit of time he used for himself. Rocky thought back to the frogs. The little amphibians hopping around happily without a care in the world. Enjoying themselves, living in the moment.

His own little frog was perched on his knee. Bruce, he had named it. The frog gave an almost inaudible croak and jumped onto his other knee. Rocky laughed at the funny feeling of the small creature on his skin.

A small smile—different from his usual ones—spread upon his face, and his eyes fluttered shut. Oh how Rocky never wanted to leave.

**-R-**

Clothes once again covered his body, and Rocky set his hat atop his head as the finishing piece. He felt it was far too hot to wear his whole suit, yet the obligation to succumb to the heatwave and wear so little of it was buried underneath looking presentable.

Bruce was in his hand, shifting occasionally but giving no attempt to leave. A pleasant reminder of the time he spent in the forest. Running a finger gently over the top of the frogs back, Rocky sighed happily.

As much as he desperately wanted to stay in the solitude of the forest, work awaited him down at Lackadaisy. Funny how things work out in life. Rocky snorted to himself, stuffed his free hand in his pocket and walked back to town with a too-big smile gracing his features.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I'm slowly trying to make these longer than a couple hundred words. This is my poor attempt to do so since I still can't break the hundreds to do at least 1k
> 
> \- Bruce the Frögg is in fact male and not just of Rocky's guessing. Frogs make weird sounds but only male ones can croak, as Bruce did. He might show up again :)
> 
> \- Yes I'm aware Rocky is a high energy, sporadic, unpredictable dude and I love every aspect of him very very much. Rocky being all calm and mellow and down to earth should probably be worrying, but it's nice and relaxing to write him this way
> 
> \- I sincerely hope you enjoyed this since I actually tried on this and I plan to take a little while off
> 
> -Fobiyah


End file.
